All That Matters
by TinTime
Summary: Sirius tries to help Lily and James after they get into a fight. J/L


James/Lily -ness

Disclaimer: I don't own it. They aren't mine, unfortunately

* * *

Lily sighed, closing her book and turning her head in the direction of her empty room. "What do you want Sirius?"

From across the room Sirius Black appeared out of nowhere, invisibility cloak in hand. "How in Merlin's name did you know I was there?"

"I could smell you. You don't need to put on that much cologne, you know?"

"So you know how I smell, Evans?" He smirked, walking towards her. "Like it, do you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smile before jumping onto the bed, bouncing them both before finally settling on his side.

"No," Lily answered. "You used so much I nearly passed out when you came in." She frowned. "I still haven't figured out how you manage to get up those stairs. You aren't allowed in here, not that rules have ever mattered to you...walking around under that cloak…pulling pranks…"

"Wasn't my fault, Peter was messing about and ran into me when I was getting ready. As for that other matter, maybe I'll tell you our secret with the stairs the day we leave. If I tell you now you might try and stop me and we can't have that can we?"

Lily rolled her eyes and reached for a box of chocolate under her pillow. "Let's hear it." She placed the box between them and shifted to face him, her chin resting on her hands.

"He's miserable."

"He should be."

"Come on Lily, he didn't do anything wrong."

Lily snorted. "He's an arrogant show off."

"Yes, and you've known that for seven years." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You didn't seem to mind when I caught you two last week in the-"

"That's different!" Lily interrupted, her face flashing red. "He was being possessive. He thinks he owns me."

Sirius laughed. "Lily, you know that isn't true. _You_ have had him wrapped around your finger since he met you." He reached in and took a chocolate, popping it into his mouth. "Don't you think he has a right to be a little possessive? You're bloody gorgeous and every bloke in Hogwarts knows it. I wouldn't want them getting ideas about you either."

Lily turned a deeper shade of red. "Don't you have some girl to be chasing?"

"Mean your roommate? Yeah, she's up there telling James off for being an "arrogant son of a Hungarian Horntail" or something like that." He smiled. "She's beautiful when she's mad. I'm missing the show talking to you."

"You can leave anytime you want, no one is forcing you to stay." Lily huffed, grabbing a handful of chocolate.

"Can't, love. When James is unhappy, he makes me unhappy. And when you Miss Evans are unhappy, you make _everyone_ unhappy. You realize you took thirty points from your own house just today? I can't have all these unhappy people mucking about the castle. Just go up there and let him apologize, have a good make up… err… whatever it is you two do that I don't want to know about, and everything will be back to the way it was," he said trying to shoo her out the door.

"He deserves to be unhappy. He grabbed me and pushed me up against that wall just to show off. When I opened my eyes do you know what he was doing? He was staring straight at Severus. Why don't they just go snog if they are so obsessed with each other?"

"Lily! I just ate!" Sirius screamed, putting his hands over his ears and burying himself into the nearest pillow. "Oh gods, that's a horrible image. James and Sn-," His whole body shook at the thought. "I need to be oblivated." He wailed before quickly sitting up and pulling Lily with him off the bed and towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to dig her feet in the floor.

"You need to talk to James and I need to find a broom cupboard with my girlfriend to help me forget what you just said."

"I am not going anywhere." Lily shouted, pulling back from him. "I don't want to talk to him!"

"Fine." Sirius stopped her, picking Lily up and putting her over his shoulder.

*******

"I know what I did, Kate! You can stop yelling at me now. I get it. I'm an awful person!" James said exasperated, collapsing onto his bed.

"Then go appolog-"

The door to the room burst open. Sirius struggled carrying screaming, flailing Lily over his shoulder.

"Sirius Orion Black you put me down this instant!"

Sirius looked over to see James lying on the bed. "No problem, Lils," he said, tossing her in the direction of his best friend. James' eye widened as he tried catching her. They both flew back onto the bed, Lily landing on top of him.

Turning quickly, Sirius grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her to him. "I'm locking this door. We'll come check on you two in a few hours, yeah?" he said heading out and turning to Kate. "How good are you at memory charms?"

The door slammed shut leaving Lily still laying on top a very confused but happy James.

"Stop smirking, Potter."

"I'm not smirking. I'm smiling. I missed you," he said, pushing the hair out of her face.

Lily shifted to face him. She sighed. "You don't own me."

"No, I don't."

Her hand came up to his hair. "I don't understand why you think you have to do these things."

"He wants you. I know he does," James said softly.

"That doesn't matter," she snapped back.

James groaned, running his hand through his hair. "It does! You don't see the way he looks at you. He stares at you at all the time! I-I just wanted him to see that you want me."

Lily shifted her legs to straddle him before leaning down. "I want you. I'm here with you now – in_ your_ bed. Just think about me and forget everything else."

"Well when you put it that way…" He smiled back at her.

Lily crushed her lips to his and James surrendered against the bed, his hand coming up to twist into her hair. Minutes passed before she slowly reached behind her finding his wand, casting the spell before James even has time to focus. Unexpectedly, James found himself tied to the bed, unable to move.

"Good," Lily said standing up. "You can think about that while I finish my Charms essay. I only have eleven more inches to go. I'm sure one of the boys will be up here sooner or later. See you tomorrow, Potter." She turned, easily undoing Sirius' locking charm, before leaving a stunned James still gaping from his position on the bed.

* * *

Review? Please? Unless you hate it, then ummm don't. :)


End file.
